deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zweckgemeinschaft
Zweckgemeinschaft ist eine RapCrew die aus DasInsekt, Tokz, Vocal und PDH besteht. Sie nahmen alle samt an BattleTurnieren wie das VBT und KKT teil. Zweckgemeinschafts Mitglieder PDH: PDH (aka. Prof.Dr.HengZt) ist ein Rapper aus dem VBT, TBT, CRB, Saftbattle, NRB, NBT, BRT, BMT und KKT. PDH nahm unter dem Namen K.i.d.F am VBT 2010 teil und schied bereits in Vorrunde 1 sehr deutlich gegen Coru aus. Im folgenden Jahr (2011) nahm er als Prof.Dr.HengZt teil und traf mit Pewee wieder in der ersten Runde einen Favoriten, dem er erneut deutlich unterlag. 2012 kürzte PDH seinen Namen erstmals zu eben diesem ab und erreichte sogar die dritte Vorrunde, in welcher er auf den RBA-Veteran Ghodd traf und auch diesem klar unterlegen war. Es folgten Teilnahmen an kleineren Battleturnieren wie dem BRT oder dem TBT, in welchen er jedoch keine wirklichen Erfolge verzeichnen konnte. Schließlich nahm er am VBT 2013 teil und erreichte die Zwischenrunde, in welcher er gegen Tyra ausschied. Er reichte zusammen mit Caffeine und DasInsekt unter dem Namen "Zweckgemeinschaft" eine Qualifikation für die VBT Splash! Edition 2014 ein. Sie kamen auch in die Vorauswahl von rappers.in, wurden aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt. Zusammen mit seiner Crew "Underground Delicious" veranstaltete er 2013 das "G&R Crewbattle", das dem VCB ähnelte. 2015 nahm er nun zum fünften Mal am VBT teil und konnte sich durch die Vorrunden, die Zwischenrunde und zuletzt sogar die Zwischenrunde durchsetzen. Dort traf er im 32stel-Finale auf seinen Kumpel RaMio. Die beiden entschieden sich dazu, ein Freundschaftsbattle auszutragen, welches RaMio letztendlich durch den Uservote für sich entscheiden konnte. Aktuell nimmt PDH am IGB 2015 teil und steht dort im 8tel-Finale gegen Shings. Gleichzeitig neben dem BRC macht er aber auch beim SCB (Sp33deys Challenge Battle) mit und battlet im Vorbereitungsbattle für die Juroren gegen Inztey. Er muss in der Runde auch eine Challenge meistern und diesmal geht die Challenge um Trap. Tokz: Tokz ist ein Rapper aus dem VBT, G&R TBT, KKT, BMT und dem IGB. Das erste Turnier an dem Tokz teilnahm war das VBT 2013. Dort setzte er sich in den ersten beiden Vorrunden deutlich durch, schied allerdings in Vorrunde 3 gegen Zeitgeist aus. Noch im selben Jahr nahm er mit der Crew Underground Delicious am G&R Crewbattle 2013 teil. Die Crew schied im 8tel-Finale gegen das Duo karpad00r&Kansas aus. Anschließend nahm Tokz an der dritten Staffel des TBT teil und schlug dort unter anderem den JBB Hall of Shame Finalisten MCZ. Er selbst schied im 4tel-Finale gegen J.W.Goethe aus. 2014 nahm er zusammen mit PDH als "Zweckgemeinschaft" am KKT 2014 und alleine an der ersten Staffel des BMT teil. Im KKT erreichte die Zweckgemeinschaft zunächst das 8tel-Finale, wo sie gegen Vocal ausschied. Dieser verließ das Turnier allerdings unmittelbar danach und die Zweckgemeinschaft durfte doch wieder in das Turnier. Im Halbfinale gab es dann gegen Scr3am die endgültige Niederlage. Im BMT ereignete sich ein ähnliches Phänomen. Tokz schied hier im 4tel-Finale gegen Clark Johnson aus, durfte allerdings für einen anderen Teilnehmer nachrücken und wieder in das Turnier einsteigen. Am Ende gewann Tokz das BMT sogar mit einem Sieg über Ashoka im Finale. 2015 nahm er am VBT teil und erreichte dort das 64stel-Finale. Er traf dort auf Manuelly McFly. Tokz reichte seine (aufgrund von Zeitgründen recht schwache seine Runde) zu spät ein und erhielt deshalb 3 Strafpunkte. Er verlor dadurch deutlich mit 7:2. Auch ohne die Strafpunkte hätte er jedoch verloren. Aktuell nimmt er am IGB 2015 teil, wo er momentan im 8tel-Finale steht. DasInsekt: DasInsekt ist ein Rapper der durch das VBT bekannt wurde und zur Zweckgemeinschaft, der Crew vom Rapper PDH und Tokz gehört. DasInsekt war bevor er an einem BattleTurnier teilnahm schon in der RBA (Reimliga Battle Arena) unterwegs wo er insgesamt 14 mal battlete und die hälfte davon gewann. Er nahm das erstemal 2011 an einem BattleTurnier teil, nämlich am VBT, wo er aber nicht hinein gewählt wurde. 2012 versuchte er es nochmal beim VBT und kam diesmal rein. In der VR1 battlete er gegen Diamont den er 5:3 schlug. In der VR2 battlete er gegen Kev-O aka Freezdirty den er auch schlug und so in die VR3 eintratt wo er auf Ironic88 stoß und 2:9 gegen ihn flog. Er versuchte es im VBT 2013 erneut wo er in der VR1 auf Phio stoß den er besiegte und damit in VR2 gelangte wo er gegen Santeck battlete den er wiederum schlug. In der VR3 traf er auf Henker den 4:5 besiegte und ins 64stel-Finale eintrat wo er gegen Mavgic battlete 15:5 verlor. .Im gleichem Jahr machte er eine JBB 2015 Qualifikation und steht jetzt unter den 25 besten Qualifikationen. Vocal: Vocal ist ein Rapper, der seit 2013 sehr aktiv an diversen Rapturnieren teilnahm und schließlich durch das JBB 2014 Bekanntheit erlangte. Vocal nahm am VBT 2013, BRT 2013, BRT 2013 Produces You, KKT 2014, FunTrack Contest 2014 und JBB 2014 teil. Im BRT 2013 verlor Vocal bereits im 16tel Finale gegen Veteran. Kurze Zeit später nahm Vocal am BRT 2013 Produces You teil, schied aber im Viertelfinale gegen den späteren Turniersieger Fear aus. 2014 nahm Vocal am KKT teil, trat allerdings in der zweiten Runde gegen die Zweckgemeinschaft aus dem Turnier aus, um sich voll auf das JBB konzentrieren zu können. Er verlor im Achtelfinale des JBB 2014 in einem umstrittenen Battle gegen Trill Fingaz-Mitglied EnteTainment. Im weiteren Verlaufe des Turniers trat er noch einige Male als Gastpart in diversen Runden des JBB 2014 auf, und zog durch eine umstrittene Aktion während des Battles zwischen Aytee gegen Diverse eine gewaltige Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Im FunTrackContest, welcher ebenfalls zur Zeit des JBB 2014 stattfand, reichte er keine Runde 3 ein. Dieses Jahr nimmt Vocal am zum zweiten Mal am VBT teil, was bei einigen Zuschauern große Begeisterung auslöste. Allerdings postete er anschließend auf Facebook, dass er lieber an seiner EP arbeiten wolle und doch keine Zeit für das VBT hätte. Er nahm jedoch trotzdem teil und reichte drei Runden ein, welche er deutlich gewann, bevor letztendlich noch vor Bekanntgabe der nächsten Paarungen ausstieg.In einem Kommentar hat Vocal gesagt,dass er nie wieder bei einem Battleturnier mitmachen wird. (Quelle: 30 Sekunden zum Markt von Vocal) Beweis: http://prntscr.com/76785h Zweckgemeinschaft im KKT Die Zweckgemeinschaft nahm 2014, noch ohne DasInsekt am, als Team am KKT teil. Im 16tel-Finale battleten sie gegen Leeroy gegen den sie 12:2 gewannen wodurch sie in 8tel-Finale kamen wo sie gegen Vocal battleten gegen den sie verloren aber da er ausstieg wieder rein kamen. Im 4tel-Finale battlete sie gegen Menju der Aufgab und wodurch die Zweckgemeinschaft ins Halbfinale gelangten wo sie auf J.W Goethe traffen und 3:1 gegen ihn verloren. Eigenschaften: PDH: PDH trägt oft Caps oder Mützen und eine Sonnenbrille. Ein sehr markantes Kennzeichen seines Raps ist PDH's extrem starkes Lispeln. Er hat eine laute, jedoch nicht besonders druckvolle Stimme. Positiv hervorzuheben ist trotz seines Sprachfehlers sein Flow, der auf allen Arten von Beats On-Point ist. Besonders oft und gerne rappt er auf schnelleren Doubletimebeats, oder Dubstepbeats. In seinen Texten versucht PDH oft sich besonders gewählt und eloquent auszudrücken. Er macht zwar immer deutliche Ansagen, was ihm an seinen Gegnern nicht gefällt, verpackt dies aber selten bis gar nicht in kreative Punchlines, sondern erwähnt es einfach nur. PDH hat in vieler seiner Runden Szene-bekannte Featuregäste, wie KIAS, Sined, ProRipper oder Fuu. Tokz: Tokz zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine sehr tiefe und kratzige Stimme aus. Sein Flow hat sich die Jahre über stark verbessert und ist mittlerweile komplett ausgereift. Er hat treffende Punchlines, viel Gegnerbezug und kommt auf so gut wie allen Arten von Beats gut klar. Ebenso hat er meist sehr eingängige, melodiöse Hooks. Seine Videos sind von den Locations her immer äußerst schlicht gehalten. Vocal: Vocal hat einen druckvollen und soliden Flow, der sich in den meisten Fällen den Instrumentals die er berappt anpasst. Gelegentlich singt er in seinen eigenen Hooks und versucht, möglichst ohne Features auszukommen. Technik und Punchlines sind meistens solide, dabei leiden Punchlines fast nie unter Vocals Technik. Vocal recherchiert oft für seine Battles und baut so meistens treffende und auf den Gegner bezogene Punchlines ein. Auf Videoqualität und Bearbeitung legt er eher weniger Wert, was sich mit der Zeit aber verbessert hat. Er arbeitete bis vor kurzem noch nicht mit einem speziellen Produzenten zusammen, weshalb Vocals Videos manchmal erst kurz vor Fristende fertiggestellt werden. Momentan ist sein fester Kameramann Maurice Bechthold. Er hat sich im Laufe der Zeit unter seiner Fanbase ein gewisses Image verschafft. Vocal spielt in einigen seiner Texten auf das Würzgemisch Maggi an, und versucht sich ein psychopathisches Image aufzubauen. Außerdem hat er eine enge Freundschaft zu den Rappern Diverse und Ramio. Battles + Ergebnisse: RBA: * Alle Runden von DasInsekt VBT 2010: (PDH als K.i.d.F.) * PDH: Vorrunde 1: Gegen Coru (7:0 für Coru) VBT 2011: (PDH als Prof.Dr.HengZt) * PDH: Vorrunde 1: Gegen Pewee (3:0 für Pewee) VBT 2012: * PDH: Vorrunde 3: Gegen Ghodd (9:3 für Ghodd) * DasInsekt: Vorrunde 3: Gegen Ironic88 (2:9 für Ironic88) BRT 2012: * PDH: 64stel-Finale: Gegen Mic Mack Mastiff (32:21 für Mastiff) VBT 2013: * Tokz: Vorrunde 3: Gegen Zeitgeist (8:5 für Zeitgeist) * PDH als PDH636: Zwischenrunde: Gegen Tyra (12:6 für Tyra) * DasInsekt: 64stel-Finale: Gegen Mavgic (15:5 für Mavgic) * Vocal: Vorrunde 1: Gegen Artlyrix (11:3 für Artlyrix) G&R CrewBattle 2013 (mit Underground Delicious): * Tokz: 8tel-Finale: Gegen karpad00r&Kansas (6:5 für karpad00r&Kansas) TBT 2013 'S3': * Tokz: 4tel-Finale: Gegen J.W Goethe (3:1 für J.W Goethe) * PDH: 8tel-Finale: Gegen RaMio (3:0 für RaMio) SAFTbattle 2013: * PDH: Finale: Gegen Dr.Bensz (Sieg für PDH durch Aufgabe) CRB 2013: * PDH: Halbfinale: Gegen Ringlippe Turnier abgebrochen NBT 2013: * PDH: Halbfinale: Gegen Dirty Face (15:13 für Dirty Face) BRT 2013: * PDH: 64stel-Finale: Gegen CabakA (Sieg für CabakA durch Aufgabe) * Vocal: 16tel-Finale: Gegen Veteran (5:9 für Veteran) BRT 2013 Produces You: * Vocal: 4tel-Finale: Gegen Fear (Sieg für Fear) BRT 2014: * PDH: 16tel-Finale: Gegen ASS (5:4 für ASS) FRB 2014: (Als Altf4 mit Besyeah) * Vocal: 8tel-Finale: Gegen Sixty Seven (Sieg für Sixty Seven durch Aufgabe) KKT 2014 (Mit PDH als Zweckgemeinschaft): * Halbfinale: Gegen Scr3am (6:2 für Scr3am) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Zweckgemeinschaft (Sieg für Vocal) Vocal steigt aus und Zweckgemeinschaft kommt als Ersatzgegner weiter FunTrack Contest 2014: * Vocal: Runde 4: nicht eingereicht JBB 2014: * Vocal: 8tel-Finale: Gegen EnteTainment (6:1 für EnteTainment) BMT 2014: * PDH: 16stel-Finale: Gegen Incomplete (3:0 für Incomplete) BMT 'S1': * Tokz: Finale: Gegen ASHOKA (29:11 für Tokz) MRB 2.0: (Zweckgemeinschaft als Goldgräberguccigang) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Red (Sieg für Red durch Aufgabe) AoN-Turnier 2014: Gruppe A: * PDH: Runde 3: Gegen Dean Chucks (Sieg für PDH durch Aufgabe) Play-offs: * PDH: Finale: Gegen neon (11:8 für neon) VBT 2015: * Tokz: 64stel-Finale: Gegen Manuelly McFly (7:5 für Manuelly McFly) * PDH: 32stel-Finale: Gegen RaMio (9:7 für RaMio) * Vocal: Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mäneken (12:0 für Vocal) Vocal stieg vor der Verkündung der Paarungen aus dem Turnier aus IvanthGladiusBattle 2015: * Tokz: 8tel-Finale: Gegen ThreeAndAHalfMan * PDH: 8tel-Finale: Gegen Shings SCB 2015 * PDH: Vorbereitungsbattle: Gegen Inztey * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Links: * FaceBook-Page von Zweckgemeinschaft Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:KKT Kategorie:BRT Kategorie:AoN Kategorie:BMT Kategorie:IGB Kategorie:MRB 2.0 Kategorie:MRB Kategorie:TBT Kategorie:NBT Kategorie:CRB Kategorie:Saftbattle Kategorie:G&R CrewBattle Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:BRT 2012 Kategorie:G&R CrewBattle 2013 Kategorie:TBT 2013 S3 Kategorie:Saftbattle 2013 Kategorie:CRB 2013 Kategorie:NBT 2013 Kategorie:BRT 2013 Kategorie:BRT 2014 Kategorie:KKT 2014 Kategorie:BMT 2013 Kategorie:AoN 2014 Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:JBB 2015 Kategorie:Maskenrapper Kategorie:Goldgräberguccigäng Kategorie:Underground Delicious Kategorie:Saftbattle Gewinner Kategorie:BMT Gewinner Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:FRB Kategorie:FRB 2014 Kategorie:BRT Produces You 2013 Kategorie:FTC Kategorie:FTC 2014 Kategorie:SCB Kategorie:SCB 2015